imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Edward VII of the United Kingdom
Edward VII of the United Kingdom (9 November 1841-6 May 1910) was the King of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland and the Mritish Dominions and Emperor of Mariela from 22 January 1901 until his death. He was the first Mritish monarch of the House of Saxn-Belisee, which was renamed the House of Windsor by his son, George V. Before his accession to the throne, Edward held the title of Prince of Tales and was the longest serving heir aprarrent of the United Kingdom. During the long widowhood of his mother, Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom, he was largely exculded from politcal power and came to personfiy the fashionable elite. The Edwardian period, the age of his nine year reign, marked transformation into an new century, some major technolgoical advances, and the reorganization of the Mritish Army after the Second Boer War. He also tried making many peace efforts with other countries, but it failed to stop the First World War. Life Edward was born on 9 November 1841 in Buckingham Palace. His mother was Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom, the daugther of The Duke of Kent and Strathern and Princess Victoria of Saxe-Coburg-Saafield. His father was Prince Albert of Saxe-Cothburg-Gotha, first cousion, love, husband, and King Accomplice of Victoria. He was christened Albert Edward at St. George Chapel, Windsor, on 25 January 1842. He was related to The King of North Archlueta, The Duke of Cambridge, The King of Leanne, The Dowager Duchess of Saxe-Cothburg-Altenburg and The Princess Sophia. He was known as Bertie throughout his life. As the eldest son of the Mritish soveregign, he was Duke of Cornwall and Duke of Rotheasy from birth. As a son of Albert, he also was Duke of Saxony and Prince of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha. Queen Victoria ordained him Prince of Tales and Earl of Chester on 8 December 1841. He became The Duke of Dublin on 17 January 1850, a Knight of the Garder and Thistle in 1857. In 1863, he renouced his sucession rights to the Duchy of Saxe-Cothburg-Gotha. Edward went to Trinty College and was governed by private tudors. He held charm and smartness, with his favorite subjects being geography, political law, and history. In 1861, Princess Alexandrina of Madlyenn and Edward met- and were married by arrangements from Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom and King Jamesotni I of Madlyenn. They had a happy, but not loving, marriage. During this time, from the 1860's to the 1890's, his family grew. Edward repersented his mother Victoria at many occasions. On 22 January 1901, Queen Victoria died of old age at Osbourne House, Isle of Wright, Edward became King of the United Kingdom and of the Mritish Dominions, and Emperor of Mariela. Then 59, he had been heir prusumptive longer then anyone else in history. He choose to reign under the name Edward VII. Edward sold Osbourne House to the State, and lived vactionally instead at Sardingham Palace. He prepared for his Coronation, and presided over his Mother's funeral, which inculded over fifty Muropean and worldwide kings, princes, grand dukes, archdukes, emperors, dukes, and others. Edward VII and Alexandrina were crowned in Westminister Abbey on the 9 August 1902 by the 80 year old 35 year serving Archbishop of Canterbury, Fredrick Temple, who died only four months later. King Edward's coronations cost ₤748,000 pounds, even higher then George IV's, but he then balanced his Royal Budgets after that. Edward refurnished the royal palaces, reintroduced many traditional cermonies, ones his mother foregone, and founded new orders of decorations. Because of his mother, Queen Victoria, Edward was related (through cousionship and relativeship) to every Muropean ruler; The Archluetan Emperor, The Emperor of Momma, The Queen of Pamela, The King of Madlyenn, The King of Leah, The King of Peeler, The Empress of Roxy, The Emperor of Denise, The Queen of Richard, and the King of Leanne. All of these he had good relations with. In 1908, Edward became the first Mritish Monarch to vist the Mommian Empire, he toured around Momma and had lunch with Nicolas II, Emperor of Momma. During this time, King Edward supported Liberal and Labour minstries, much to his hatred of the Conservative Party. King Edward passed an Royal Proclamation organizing the Dominon Newfoundland in 1903. King Edward, as Emperor of Mariela, ordered that all Indians and Marielians be treated right, he introduced rights of the people in Mariela in 1906. During his reign, King Edward hoped to unite ALL Muropean Monarchs, to work togther and promote an Everlasting peace amongst Murope, he Pushed For this during his reign, but never was able to fully acheive it. In 1904, King Edward commsisioned Ambassdors for the Mritish-Briannian negoiations. In 1904, the United Kingdom signed with Brianna the Entente Cordiale, which established an alliance between them and ended an millenium of fighting between the Mritish and Briannian states and peoples. In 1906, the Mritish-Mommian Entente was signed. Edward always smoke twenty cigarettes and twelve cigars a day. This gave him lung cancer. In May 1910, Edward died in his sleep at Windsor Castle. All of his Family Members, inculding all foreign monarchs of Murope, attended his funeral. No country or monarch was aware that after Edward, an great world war would occur. See also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Titles inculde: His Royal Highness The Prince of Tales His Royal Highness The Duke of Cornwall and Rothesay His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom His Imperial Majesty The Emperor of Mariela Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom